In the art of cutting sheetrock panels for installation in pre-studed areas such as dwellings and office space the best art known to me at the time of filing this application is:
______________________________________ 2,529,210 J. F. BUTLER 1950 3,286,351 R. McALISTER 1966 3,565,139 E. T. OLSON 1971 3,785,060 L. E. BREWER 1974 3,890,861 F. GEBHART 1975 3,931,751 P. A. SIMONSON 1976 3,945,285 F. GEBHART 1976 4,181,054 L. STRIEBIG 1980 4,202,231 L. STRIEBIB 1980 ______________________________________